Chevy Bragg
(Vault 18) (Fort Daggerpoint) |refid = (Vault 18) (Fort Daggerpoint) |actor = Cynthia Jeffery}} Lieutenant Chevy Bragg is the head of Vault 18's Security Force in 2260. Background Like her brother John, Chevy Bragg claims to come from an unknown Vault located the plains of Idaho, but her true history is much more of a mystery. Bragg is actually a Lieutenant in the Enclave's Squad Leonidas, a special ops unit specializing in vital and often highly unethical missions. Bragg survived the destruction of Control Station Enclave, and reunited with the surviving Enclave personnel at Navarro, but was captured by the New California Republic's War Crimes Tribunal and locked in a Prison for over a decade. Around 2250, Bragg escaped from prison and reunited with Enclave Remnants still operating along the Eastern Frontier of California. With the bulk of their forces dead and the New California Republic and Brotherhood of Steel now advancing north, most of the Enclave Remnants had fled East into the Mojave and Arizona. However, as the Enclave's best surviving covert agents, Bragg and her brother John were assigned by the new Enclave commander, Autumn Sr., to "crack" open Vault 18 to recruit or enslave new Prime Normal humans into the Enclave's ranks and secure valuable intelligence about an entity known as "Project Brazil" stored within its wealth of government and Vault-Tec archives.The Bragg siblings posed as destitute wastelanders when encountered by Wasteland Scouts searching for a replacement Water Chip after the Vault's coincidentally ceased working - as luck would have it, the two strangers knew of a Vault down the mountain that possessed an entire spare collection of them. The Braggs, despite initial suspicion by Vault Dwellers such as Kevin Rossman, were eventually accepted as valued Vault Dwellers - Chevy rose to the Command position of the Vault's Security force due to her tactical and combat skill, as well as a series of "accidents" befalling those who stood in the way of her promotion. The average opinion of Bragg and her brother were as unlikable but valuable members of the Vault community. In truth, Chevy used her high-ranking position in Vault Security to support her brother's "Patriot" Program, secretly providing the Patriot recruits with heavy ordinance normally restricted to Vault Security, as her brother used his position on the Vault Council to undermine the Vault's gun regulations. Chevy also provided her sense of discipline and military training to screen the Patriots for potential Junior Officers and break down their will through brutal indoctrination. However, Chevy and John's plans were forced into overdrive as the Enclave Remnants were contacted by a mysterious individual in Washington DC known as "John Henry Eden" who claimed to be the rightful President of the United States of America, and urged all Enclave survivors to regroup in the Capital Wasteland at the Raven Rock Facility. With their timetable bumped up to only a day, John pushed the takeover of the Vault to occur the night prior to the election, when Vault Security was least prepared. Personality The perfect counter to her brother's gung-ho, all-american demeanor, Chevy Bragg is utterly restrained, ruthless, and professional. While utterly lacking in empathy or mercy, she displays a more pragmatic and disciplined attitude in combat, treating her enemies with a degree of professionalism, and even respect, but displays no qualms about ruthlessly murdering civilians or those who are of no use to her. Chevy has little to no tolerance for failure or incompetence, pushing her soldiers to the breaking point and beyond. Interactions with the Player Character Inventory Gallery FNC Chevy Bragg Eyepatchless.png|Chevy Bragg at Fort Daggerpoint Notes * Chevy is notably almost completely unaffected by Charisma checks- while checks will still succeed with the appropriate Charisma, she react in a manner as if the check had failed. * (SPOILER ALERT) Before you fight Chevy, you will come upon an 88mm Cannon with only one shell (you can get another one on an A L P H A droid, and two more on the table of the Junk Trader at Angel Breakers'). This cannon can be used to one-shot Chevy, but if you cant find it, you can try to stock up on AP 5mm or 5.56 bullets. These are almost crucial when fighting her. She is equipped with enclave power armor and a unique and dangerously powerful Plasma Minigun, but on the armor, she doesn't have a helmet but if you try to shoot her in the head, it acts as if she has a helmet, so its not use spamming bullets at her head thinking it doesn't have a DT value. Unlike John Bragg, she cannot be affected by speech checks to bypass the fight or weaken her in a way. Psycho and Med-X can help a lot in this battle. Once you beat her, it's best if you take the plasma minigun because it can be looted from her, unlike her power armor, taking the minigun will make it easier for the upcoming fight against both John and Chevy at the missile silo. Category:Characters Category:Vault 18 Category:Vault 18 Security Category:Vault Patriots Category:Enclave Squad Leonidas Category:Antagonists